1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a button structure and a related electronic device, and more particularly, to a button structure with light transmittance and a related electronic device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For visual aesthetics, an electronic device includes a conventional button structure with light transmittance so as to display different projecting images in different operating states. For example, a power button of a notebook computer does not display color when the notebook computer is shut down. When an electrical cable is electrically connected to a power source to transmit electricity to the notebook computer, the power button can display red light so as to represent information that the power is connected but the computer is not powered on. When the electrical cable is electrically connected to the power source and the notebook computer is powered on, the power button can display green light so as to represent information that the power source is connected and the computer is powered on.
However, the conventional button structure with light transmittance includes a pressing portion disposed above a switch on a base, so that the pressing portion is pressed for actuating the switch to output a control signal. Therefore, a light guiding component for guiding light emitted from a light source to project on the pressing portion can not be disposed right beneath the pressing portion. For example, the light guiding component is disposed on a lateral side of a rod connected with the pressing portion for actuating the switch. Because the light guiding component and the light source are not disposed right beneath the pressing portion, the light guiding component can not guide the light emitted from the light source to project on the pressing portion uniformly, which means a projecting image on the pressing portion includes a shadow of the rod. Thus, design a button structure with uniform light transmittance is an important issue in the button structural design.